


o v e r t u r e

by arsenouselation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: A lesson in patience.





	o v e r t u r e

**Author's Note:**

> (or, Chanyeol fucks Kyungsoo in front of a mirror)

 

o v e r (t o r-) t u r e

pcy + dks

–

_« by arsenous elation »_

–

* * *

 

They aren't even moving.

In the mirror in front of them, Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo's reflection intently. What a pretty picture he makes--leaning heavily against Chanyeol, with his black hair sticking to his forehead, matted with sweat, the heart-shaped mouth hanging open, gasping in quick, small breaths.

Chanyeol adjusts his grip on the back of Kyungsoo's knees, spreading his legs even wider to see just how _deep_ his cock is buried inside. A delicious curl of satisfaction blooms in Chanyeol's gut, seeing the younger like this. Spread wide open and wanting. So small, so helpless.

"How does it feel?" he asks, nipping at Kyungsoo's ear--not taking his eyes off the mirror--laughs when the other jerks his head away.

"Don't."

Even here, Kyungsoo uses his words sparsely. Not that it fazes Chanyeol; now that they're together, he has a lot of time to learn the semantics of Do Kyungsoo, especially in bed.

"Don't what?" Chanyeol asks, grinding his hips slightly just to tease, earning him a low whimper, "Don't what, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo's eyes scrunch up as he squirms with the pressure, clenching tight until Chanyeol sees stars. He can feel the lube trickle from Kyungsoo's ass down to his balls.

"You fucker."

Chanyeol stills in his small movements, ending with a slow push upwards even if he's already fully inside. Kyungsoo keens, "S-So deep."

Chanyeol's eyes dart down to where they're connected, and it fascinates him. Kyungsoo looks so small to be taking his fat cock, and it shows how he's already unraveling, fraying at the edges. Kyungsoo already looks wrecked and they aren't even _moving_.

It makes Chanyeol wonder; just how far can he push Kyungsoo?

"I can't wait," Chanyeol nuzzles Kyungsoo's neck, "to fuck you properly. I want to try everything. See just how much dicking you can take." He drops one of Kyungsoo's legs in favor of holding his neck, feels Kyungsoo's throat work. "Maybe a collar, hm? Some rope to tie you up when you've been a naughty boy?"

He cannot help the aborted thrust he makes at the thought.

"Please. _Move_."

It's tempting, but Chanyeol swallows down the thirst, tamps down the urge to thrust up and _take._ He puts it aside for later, to fuck Kyungsoo until he's wailing, begging for him to stop. Right now, he needs to make sure that Kyungsoo will be able to remember the sheer size and shape of him. Every vein, every ridge.

He needs to make sure that Kyungsoo never forgets.

**Author's Note:**

> Horribly out of practice. The first time I write in months and it's bad smut. I apologize.


End file.
